RWBY: Reacting to an Alternate World
by TrueRising
Summary: Team RWBY, along with Team JNPR, Professor Ozpin, and Professor Goodwitch have found themselves in a place where a young boy named Kal watches over the Multiverse! Join them as they watch a world where there are many things that are similar to theirs, but different at the same time!
1. Introduction

**A/N: This story will be quite different from the usual RWBY stories you read, this will be about the RWBY cast reacting to an alternate version of their world. **

**Also, the alternate world they're reacting to is a story in itself at the same time, they aren't reacting to a story made previously, but one being created at the same time.**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

* * *

"Gah! Where are we?"

Ruby Rose, the leader of Team RWBY had muttered. She was currently seen rubbing her bottom as she was sitting on the ground of a strange room that was rather large in size, but the strange thing was that there was a large screen of sorts on the wall.

Looking around, she suddenly spotted the forms of three other individuals that were lying on the ground. She widened her eyes at the sight before getting up and rushed over with inhuman speed. "Yang! Weiss! Blake!"

Ruby began to shake them all separately as she dashed from one to the other with her abnormal speed. Groans could be heard as two of the downed figures rose, they were Weiss and Blake of Team RWBY. "Thank goodness your alright!"

"Ruby? Where in the world are we!" Weiss yelled. Ruby seemed to flinch and take a step backwards after hearing the female shout. Blake merely rubbed the back of her head as the girls stood up, she then looked around cautiously, trying to figure out where they were.

"Yang!" Ruby shouted. Weiss and Blake turned their heads to Yang, who was still unconscious on the ground, while Ruby rushed over and began shaking the girl comically by the shoulders. "Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!"

"Five more minutes..." Yang groaned.

"Wake up, now!"

"No..."

"Wake up!" Ruby yelled in frustration. Yang groaned loudly as she kept rolling over before coming to a stop as she felt the ground she was on, it was the comfy bed she was on not long ago, it was a cold hard floor... "Where are we?!"

"We don't know! We woke up and found ourselves here!" Weiss shouted. She still seemed a bit annoyed by the fact that Yang had taken a good amount of time to wake up. "Now, that you're awake, let's find out where we are!"

"Agreed. I've never seen a place like this befo..." Blake was going to say, but was interrupted when many cries could be heard. They all turned their heads to look at a light that appeared above them, they all blinked in confusion at it.

That was when they went bug-eyed as six familiar figures suddenly dropped from the light before the light dispersed. They just stared at the six who were slowly getting up as they were groaning in pain.

The people who had just landed in the room that Team RWBY had found themselves in were none other than Team JNPR. The other two were Ozpin, the headmaster of Beacon, and Glynda Goodwitch, a professor at Beacon.

"What in the world?"

"Where is this?" Jaune and Nora wondered respectively. Pyrrha and Ren just stood up alongside the first two and looked around confused. The two adults them stood up as well as they were just as confused.

"What is the meaning of this?" Glynda demanded. She adjusted her glasses as Ozpin stood calmly beside her as he fixed his outfit, his eyes wandering around the room in curiosity as they were narrowed slightly.

"Huh? What are you people doing here?"

They all blinked when they heard the voice of a young male, they all turned their heads to see the door of the room open to reveal a boy that looked Ruby's age. He had straight black hair and black eyes. He wore a white t-shirt, black tight jeans, and black leather shoes.

"How did you get here?"

* * *

"I see, so you guys found yourselves here without prior knowledge, right?" The boy asked. Ozpin was the one that answered as he cleared his throat. "That is correct, young man. Now, may you inform us of where it is we are?"

The group were now currently sitting on the couches that were placed within the room that they had found themselves in, the screen being right in front of them. The boy stood up and nodded. "Very well. My name is Kal, and welcome to the Second Sanctum. And here, I am the Keeper."

"Keeper?" Blake asked. The others also seemed confused as they looked at him for the answer. He then said. "Yes. This Sanctum holds the recorded events of the past, present, and also the forever altering multiverse."

"Say what?!" All of them yelled in shock. The only ones that didn't were Glynda, Ozpin, Blake, Pyrrha, and Ren, who had just widened their eyes at the news. "Shocked? I guess you would be. I am in charge of watching over the second sector of the multiverse, this is to make sure that no abnormalities occur."

"Do you have any proof of this claim?" Ozpin asked. Kal looked towards the headmaster as they stared at one another before Kal smiled and said a few words that made Ozpin gain a shocked expression. "What do you want me to call you, Ozpin? Or would you prefer Ozma?"

"Wha-Wha... How?" Ozpin muttered. The words seemed to even shock Glynda, the two teams just looked confused while the two adults were for all honesty, shocked! "Don't worry. I don't plan on revealing everything. Do you believe me?"

"Yes... It would seem that you're words hold only the truth." Ozpin sighed. He seemed to be able to hold a bit more of his composure as he untensed a good amount, Glynda then turned to look at him with disbelieving eyes. "Professor Ozpin! You cannot seriously believe in his story!"

"Glynda." Ozpin interrupted. Glynda stopped her rant as she looked at the older man, he kept a stern gaze at her when he continued. "While it may be hard to believe, his tone only holds the truth. And, there is no possible way he could have known of that name if what he says wasn't true."

"Excuse me." Weiss interrupted. They all turned to look at her as she voiced, Kal looked at her and nodded his head for her to continue. "Say that we do believe in what you say. From what you said, does that mean there are other sectors?"

"That's correct. As I had stated beforehand, I watch over the second sector of the multiverse, another sector being the first who is watched over by my friend Haze. There are a total of ten different sanctums in all."

"I see..." Weiss muttered. While she still had doubt in her voice, she was understanding of what was happening right now. Kal then stated. "Now, It'll take a good while for me to get you all back home. So, how about a preposition?"

"Preposition?" Ruby and Jaune asked in a confused manner.

"Yes. While I'm trying to find a way to send you back to your universe, I am able to show you an alternate version of your world." Kal stated. This made them look at him in a shocking way, did they hear him right?

"Mind explaining for us?" Ozpin requested. The topic seemed to pique the headmaster's interest as he leaned forwards to look at Kal. The others seemingly nodding in agreement with their headmaster.

"I mean that you would be watching a world that is different from yours, but the same as well. The one I'm talking about centers around a young man who goes through many hardships and challenges in a world of bloody evolution."

"Where does this world exactly take place?" Ren wondered.

"In Remnant, your own home. But, as I had said before, there are many differences that you will find quite apparent. There are different cities, different people, and other things too." Kal explained. It was a hard pill to swallow, but they understood. "So, what do you say?"

"Yeah! That sounds awesome!" Ruby cheered. She looked ecstatic as she was bouncing up and down in her seat. Yang was also excited as she held a fist up. "I agree! This is going to be totally awesome!"

With that, everyone else also agreed to watch as they gave Kal the go-ahead. Kal then smiled as he pointed towards the screen in front of them as it began to flicker on.

"Then let's do this!"


	2. Crimson Trailer

**A/N: It would appear that some of you have misunderstood what this story is actually about, this message is to clear it up. This story isn't about them reacting to multiple worlds with different scenarios, but a single alternate world of their own.**

**The alternate world being that of a different plot from the RWBY plot as well as being filled with characters not from the canon animation.**

* * *

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

* * *

"Alright, the first four episodes are only to introduce you all to the main characters. Are you ready?" Kal asked. They all nodded excited, aside from a certain calmer few that just nodded calmly. Kal smiled before holding his hand to the screen as it flickered. "Then let's begin!"

* * *

**Crimson Trailer**

* * *

The group watched as the screen displayed a rocky looking pattern as the words 'Crimson Trailer' slowly appeared in the color black. They then finched heavily, aside from Ozpin, as the words suddenly cracked along with the wall as chunks of rock seemingly fell off-screen.

"Holy moly!" Nora and Jaune had shouted in unison.

They then watched as the screen revealed a figure suddenly dashing past as a trail of red energy was seen as they were running. They all seemingly leaned forward trying to get a better look at the person, but jumped back when a bunch of creatures ran past as well, surprising them.

"It's a bunch of Grimm!" Jaune said, stating the obvious.

And true to those words, following behind the figure that ran out first were a large massive group of creatures with black bodies and bone-like armor attached to them. Their eyes glowing red as they gave chase.

These creatures were none other than the Grimm, said to be creatures of destruction that lack any soul. The group that was chasing the lone soul varied in multiple ways, some were snakes, others scorpions, and others wolves and bears.

They all watched as the screen panned out and looking forwards before zooming in on the figure that was leaving the trail of red energy. As soon as it did, they were all surprised to see that it was a young male that appeared around the age of fifteen.

The boy had straight black hair along with a red bang that slightly hanged over his right eye, his eyes were also a crimson red color as they seemed to give off a slight glow. His skin was rather fair and appeared to have a lean build.

His attire had consisted of a tight black t-shirt with an open red loose short-sleeved vest over the top that had a hood attached to it, he also wore a pair of black tight jeans and red tall combat boots with his right leg having two belts strapped tightly around it.

"And with that, this is one of the main characters of this long story," Kal stated. This made them lean more in as they were seemingly interested in seeing what this person was capable of, though they were surprised since the young man looked to be Ruby's age.

They watched as the boy began slowing down as the Grimm behind him were stopping as well, ready to pounce at him. The male then turned his head slightly to look at them. **"What a pain. Guess I have to deal with you lot..."**

'...' Ozpin narrowed his eyes as the boy turned around and narrowed his eyes towards the group of Grimm that were ready to attack. 'Such eyes for someone so young, just what battles and experiences had he went through?'

While it was unknown to the younger ones, as well as Glynda, Ozpin could easily tell something about the young man when looking at his eyes. They were the eyes of someone that had seen the true world and had years of experience in the battlefield. That wasn't the only thing he saw, there was also traces of despair, sadness, anger, and dullness.

"I must say, despite being so young, he's quite the looker, ha?" Yang said with a smile as she leaned in to look at the young man. The others looked at her weirdly while Ruby shook her head with a blush on her face. "Sis... please stop."

**"Prepare yourself for a world of pain..." The young man stated. He then proceeded to stand still before pulling his hood over his head that ended up shadowing his eyes and prevented them from being seen.**

**The Beowolves began charging in along with the Ursas as the young man then did a backflip before kicking one of the Beowolves into the air before giving a roundhouse kick to an Ursa that was coming from behind.**

**The kick stunned the Ursa as it shook its head while stumbling back, it was about to roar, but stopped and went silent. A second passed before its head began sliding off its body and fell to the ground with the main body following soon after.**

**The screen moved back to see the young man with his crimson eyes glowing from under his hood as a mechanical weapon was seen in his right hand while hung over his right shoulder. "Because this won't take long." **

All of the viewers widened their eyes at the swift and easy kill for the young man as they slightly felt intimidated by the look in his eyes. Ruby then began having stars form in her eyes as she stared at the weapon in his hands.

The weapon appeared to be a rather large scythe that had two blades, with one blade at either end of the snath, the one at the bottom was facing backwards instead of forwards. The snath was metallic and black in color along with the blades also being the same. The main sharp parts of the blades were colored red while the rest was black. Finally, the snath had what appeared to be two buttons.

"Oh my gosh! What is that weapon?!" Ruby squealed. Kal could only sweatdrop at the sight of the overexcited teenager as her friends were trying to hold her down, he could tell she was a weapon fanatic...

"Miss Rose, please calm down!" Glynda shouted in annoyance while shaking her head.

"Such swift movements..." Ozpin had muttered. He narrowed his eyes at the screen as they then watched the battle between the Grimm and the young man commence again.

**The young male could be seen twirling the huge two-bladed scythe around his body expertly as a trail of red light could be seen coming off of the blades as he was doing so. He then rushed in before slaughtering the Grimm left and right.**

**He then proceeded to swing one end of his scythe into the skull of one of Ursas as he lifted it up and threw it towards a pack of them that all went tumbling. He was now running while also cutting his way through the pack of Grimm. **

They could only watch in amazement as he easily displayed his swift movements in his legs and also his skill to move his weapon around effectively. His expertise in fighting was quite obvious from what they were seeing.

**He could now be seen fast approaching towards what appeared to be the side of a mountain as he jumped and kicked off of it, to which he did a backflip over a massive group of Grimm consisting of both Ursa and Beowolves.**

**He slowly looked down while in the air before locking eyes with the center area of all of them. He gave a small smile before quickly flipping back into the right position before swinging his weapon down with force strong enough that it sent his body flying towards the ground.**

**As soon as he made contact with the ground, his scythe sent a shockwave of red light through the ground as it caused it to crack as the shockwave knocked over the pack of Ursas and Beowolves.**

**He then stood up from his crouched position after the initial fall before pressing one of the buttons on his scythe. The blades of the scythe then began to give off a red dense glow as he held the scythe horizontally above his head.**

The group leaned in as they were still highly impressed by the display of skill shown just previously. They watched in anticipation as the light of the blades on his scythe were getting brighter and brighter.

**The young man then gave a small smirk before rapidly spinning the weapon in circles as countless crescent-shaped crimson blades of energy were sent flying in all directions. As the Grimm were getting up after falling over, they could only cry in pain as the blades sliced right through them as they dropped dead before turning to smoke and fading away.**

**"Time for rest of you." The young man spoke. He stopped spinning the scythe as he rested it back on his shoulder before turning his attention towards a group of two Death Stalkers, Nevermores, and a King Taijitu.**

"Oh no... There's way too many of them, he needs to get out of there!" Jaune said in a panic. Considering the number of Grimm that were on the screen, and how dangerous they are, any normal person would say to retreat.

"I have to agree, he should retreat while he can." Ren agreed. Nora then appeared beside him as she shook her head. "Nah! He can totally give a beating to them! All he needs to do is break their legs!"

"You can do this, crimson dude!" Yang cheered. Blake was just watching silently as Weiss shook her head at Yang's antics while Ruby was watching the screen expectantly, she was wanting to see more action when it came to his weapon.

"I'll have to agree with Mr Arc. Fighting this group of Grimm wouldn't be a smart idea." Glynda added. She adjusted her glasses as her eyes narrowed behind her glasses as she stared at the large forms of the Grimm.

"We shouldn't underestimate the young man, he may very well surprise us once again," Ozpin argued softly. Kal could only smile at the group's interaction as he heard them debate about the situation.

**The young man spun his scythe once after seeing the King Taijitu charging with both of its heads towards him, he then held it forwards in an instant and catching the heads by the teeth with each of his weapon's blades.**

**With a push of strength, he began spinning the weapon as the eyes of the Taijitu began to widen as their bodies were now spinning like a coil as their long bodies were smacking against the other Grimm. He then lifted the weapon up.**

**"Haaa!" He gave a small shout as he slammed the weapon to the ground as the heads of the Taijitu gave cries of pain as they crashed into the ground. The young man then jumped forwards as the scythe latched onto each of the top jaws of the Taijitu heads.**

**This resulted in the jaws being completely detached as the bodies laid lifelessly before slowly disappearing. He smiled at his work before rushing towards the Death Stalkers and the two Nevermores that were flying above.**

"That was awesome!" Nora, Yang, and Ruby cheered. The others watched the thing unfold with widened eyes as Kal was seen grinning as he watched the screen as well. The way he dealt with the Taijitu was effective and quick.

**The screen showed the young man rushing towards the Death Stalkers before swinging his scythe horizontally, resulting in it him slashing across the stinger of the Death Stalkers that cried in pain as their stingers came flying off.**

**He then did a three-sixty before swinging down on one of the heads of one of the Death Stalkers before flipping onto it as his weapon was embedded in the head of the Death Stalker that was trying desperately to get him off.**

**The second Death Stalker swung its claw to get the young man off, only for him to hold tightly onto the hilt of his weapon as he kicked off of the claw that was swung, utilizing the force he had gained to pull the scythe out of the Death Stalker's head while also completely breaking its neck in the process.**

**He then looked at the final Death Stalker before pressing the button on his scythe, this resulted in it beginning to change its shape. As it changed, it revealed to be a rather small pistol that he held in one hand.**

**The pistol was made of the same black material that the scythe was made of as the top and top of it were colored red. There were also glowing crimson neon light on the front and at the sides of the pistol.**

"That's so cool! I want one!" Ruby squealed. She was hopping up and down on her section of the seat as the others were only staring wide-eyed at the sudden change in the weapon that the young man was using.

"Wha... Wha-What? H-How does such a big scythe turn into a small pistol?!" Weiss cried in disbelief. The others were also wondering the same, but considering how powerful the scythe was, they can only think that the pistol must also be.

**He shot the Death Stalker in each of its eyes in rapid succession as he quickly began closing the distance between them as he saw the Grimm flailing around as it was trying to regain its eyesight after the attack.**

**The young man began to run around and beneath its legs as he began shooting at each of the joints as the Death Stalker shouted in pain as it fell to the ground. The stinger tail now flopped onto the ground behind it as it could barely move.**

**"Huh..." The young man looked up to see the Nevermores staring down at him with glowing red eyes. He grinned before grabbing the end of the tail as he sheathed his pistol onto his waist, that was when a dense red glowing emanated from his body. "Raah~!"**

"Wh-Whoah! What's happening?" Jaune wondered. They watched with interest as the young male's eyes began glowing brightly from under his hood as they then noticed that the Death Stalker was being lifted off the ground easily.

"He's just like Yang!" Ruby said in surprise. To them, it truly reminded them of the young Xiao Long's semblance that made her stronger when she got mad where her eyes would then glow red as her power increased drastically.

"Is this his semblance perhaps?" Pyrrha asked. They looked towards Kal in interest as they also seemed to ask the same thing, the young man nodded his head at this. "That would be correct, it effectively increases his strength drastically."

"So, he's just like me and my semblance!" Yang said in surprise. They were confused though when Kal shook his head at this.

"I'm afraid that isn't quite right. His semblance is a bit different to yours as his is actually continuously increasing his strength and speed non-stop, every passing second, he is stronger and faster." Kal explained. They went wide-eyed at this. "Of course, it does have its drawbacks..."

"Which are...?" Ruby trailed on. From Kal's tone, she could tell it wasn't going to be something good.

"Well, he can't use it for such long periods of time since the longer he has it active, which he can do indefinitely, it puts a massive strain on him," Kal explained. They stared at him in shock at this information. "And if he uses it too past his limit, he could very well perish."

"Say what?!" They all shouted, except for Ozpin and Glynda, as the female teacher went wide-eyed at the explanation.

"M-May I ask the name of this dangerous Semblance." Ozpin requested. Kal turned his attention towards the screen before saying.

"It's simply known as Hyper Drive."

**The young man then lifted the Death Stalker up with one arm before tossing it into the air at rocketing speeds before jumping after it kicking one of the Nevermores under its chin, resulting in it recoiling back from such a strong blow, before flipping back down and landing on the Death Stalker's body mid-air before jumping immediately towards the second Nevermore.**

**The young man gritted his teeth as punched it across the head before delivering a series of kicks and punches mid-air to the Nevermore as they were only getting faster and faster before he stopped and slammed the Nevermore towards the ground, to which had created a massive crater as it began fading away.**

**He then went back on the Death Stalker's body before jumping at the last Grimm he was fighting as he deactivated his semblance before unsheathing his weapon and changing it back into the scythe form.**

**He then proceeded to embed the blade of his scythe into the head of the Nevermore before flipping over it and landing on its back before they both began crashing down towards the ground.**

**He braced himself as they crashed against the ground while a couple of trees were being uprooted by the force that they were going against the ground. After a couple of seconds, the Nevermore stopped skidding across the ground.**

**The young man stared for a second before pulling the scythe out with only his right arm as the body of the Nevermore began fading away as he jumped off and spun his scythe around a couple of times with his right arm before sheathing it on his back and walking away with his hood still up.**

The viewers were in awe as they had to have a bit of time to process what they had just seen, it hadn't been too long since they join Beacon, and they knew fighting against a Death Stalker and a Nevermore wasn't easy, but this guy took down an army of them!

"That was awesome! He made all those Grimm fall to the ground like a sack of rocks!" Yang cheered loudly as she clapped after watching the scene. Nora was also cheering along with Ruby, as the others just clapped their hands, except for Weiss and Jaune as they were staring at the screen in disbelief.

"Did you see when he broke the legs of that Death Stalker, Ren?! I'm totally proud of him! He be making us proud!" Nora said with crocodile tears coming down her face, the tears of joy and happiness after watching the fight.

"Yes, Nora. I did see..." Ren responded as he sweatdropped at seeing his friend's behavior.

"Very impressive, his movements were both swift and unwasteful, he made every attack count." Ozpin praised. Glynda also nodded in agreement, she was also a combat teacher at Beacon, so she could tell the effectiveness of the young man's performance.

"I assume that the next couple of episodes will introduce us to the rest of the main characters?" Ozpin asked as he looked towards Kal while taking a sip from his mug, after getting a refill of coffee from Kal.

"That would be correct," Kal responded as he took a sip from his own mug.

"Awesome! That means more weapons to see!" Ruby cheered. After bearing witness to the episode just then, she was more than happy to hear that they were going to see even more weapons.

"So, without further ado, allow us to begin." Kal said as he began starting the next episode.


End file.
